School Blues
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: Slight RyoSaku, FujiSaku, and KaidohTomo...The first day of school starts and boys are going after both Tomo and Sakuno, which is really annoying Ryoma. What's our Prince of Tennis to do?
1. School Blues

ACGOMN: I can't believe I'm doing this when I have to do two Naruto one shot to do. I guess I wanted to make a contribution to the fandom of Prince of Tennis, which I am (I think) to make a multi chapter story some time this year or whatever. I think I was just itching to see what kind of response I would get from the Prince of Tennis section. Not really romance liked I wanted more friendship than anything.

Disclaimer: I own Prince of Tennis as much as I own Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, and Fruits Basket. So, I don't own any one of them.

**School Blues**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

It was the first day of high school for the tennis prodigy known as Echizen Ryoma, meaning that he would be in school with Momo-chan, Kaidoh, Fuji, Oishi, Taka-san, Eiji, Tezuka-buchou, and Inui again.Momo and Kaidoh are in the second year of high school (11th grade), and the others are in the last year and third of high school (12th grade)Some of his classmates from middle school came to this school as well, like Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka. Now at first Ryoma thought both were extremely annoying, but as the three years of middle school went by Osakada and Ryuzaki became good friends to Ryoma.

"Are you two excited we are high school students know," said the loud Tomoka.

"Uh, yeah," replied Sakuno. Both girls were relatively the same in their personalities, but both have matured greatly in their looks. Ryoma was aware of the changes in his two female friends but didn't really care. But today they were receiving some looks from the older male students and other first year students. Ryoma inwardly twitched and wondered if he have to watch out for them the whole year.

"Ochibi," shouted one Eiji, "And Ryuzaki-chan and Osakada-chan!" Eiji, Fuji, Oishi, Taka, Momo, Kaidoh, Tezuka, and Inui were there seemingly waiting for the three.

"Eiji-senpai," greeted Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Hey," said Ryoma.

"It seems that Ryuzaki-chan and Osakada-chan are going to be popular with the boys in high school," said Momo.

"Hn," said Ryoma.(Hiei and Sasuke weren't happy that they have to share one of their favorites words with a normal human that plays a sport.) "Whatever."

"We better get to class so were aren't late," said Tomoka, "Bye Senpnai-tachi!" Tomoka grabbed both Sakuno and Ryoma off to class, which they have the same classes together.After a few classes of boredom for the Prince of Tennis, it was finally lunch and then he could eat the food Ryuzaki brought from him, Osakada and herself. And of course his Senpai-tachi just had to join them at lunch. They were eating in peace, well as peaceful it could be with the crazy people that he calls friends around. Then two boys who looked to be about in Momo and Kaidoh's year came up to them or more specifically Sakuno and Tomoka.

"Would you two lovely ladies like to join us for lunch tomorrow," asked one boy.

"No," said Sakuno.

"I think not," said Tomoka.

"Aw, come on please," said the second guy.

"They said no, now leave," said Ryoma, giving them one of his glares.

"We weren't talking to you," said one guy.

"I think you ought to leave now," hissed Kaidoh. That got them running for their lives.

"Stupid," mumbled Ryoma, hoping that the rest of the boys got the notice not to bother Ryuzaki or Osakada again. How wrong Ryoma is. It'll make the boys want the two girls even more. For the next week or two boys from every which way kept asking them out and it's only the first month of school. Not only that but all the other girls were jealous of the attention that Sakuno and Tomoka received from all the boys. Ryoma was always with them like on the way to class and after school while they watched him play tennis. He watched them like a hawk for the past week. Not only Ryoma who was making sure the girls didn't go around any of the hormonal boys in the school, but the senpai-tachi also made sure as well. Hell, even Tezuka and Kaidoh made sure no one bothered them. Meanwhile, Sakuno and Tomoka were actually clueless of all the boys attention.

"I swear they should modify the girls' uniform," grunted Ryoma as he walked into his house.

"My, my what's this my boy thinking about the girls' uniforms," said Echizen Nanjiro. "What you want the skirts shorter?"

"No," said Ryoma glaring at his perverted father, "Longer, way longer."

"What seems to be the problem," asked Ryoga, Ryoma's adopted brother. He looks a lot like Ryoma except much older.

"What the hell are you doing here," asked Ryoma. He swears that Ryoga wasn't here this morning.

"Visiting," replied Ryoga. Ryoma vaguely remembered last month's visit. "Anyway what's wrong with the girls' uniforms. I think they are very nice." Great Ryoma had a perverted father and brother.

"Ryuzaki and Osakada are being harassed (meaning being asked out every free minute) by almost every boy in the damn school," replied Ryoma, "Unless you can give me of way to make those boys stop, it's not your problem."

"I have a very simple solution to that Chibisuke," said Ryoga, smirking.

"And what that might be?"

"Get them boyfriends," said Ryoga. Ryoma stared at him in disbelief.

"I want none of those—," started Ryoma.

"Relax, I saying with someone they trust and you trust," said Ryoga, "Like for Tomoka that Kaidoh guy and for Ryuzaki, Fuji or that Eiji guy."

"I'll see if they like that idea," said Ryoma, referring to his senpai. The next morning, the senpai agreed to it, although Kaidoh grudgingly. Sakuno and Tomoka agreed, stating that those boys were being annoying.

"That'll scare them off for sure," said Eiji, who was thrilled with this idea. Fuji would pretend to be Sakuno's boyfriend and Kaidoh would be Tomoka's fake boyfriend. And after that all the boys found this out, began going after many other different girls, leaving Ryuzaki and Osakada alone.

So, about a week later Ryoma was leaving the boys' locker room after tennis practice minding his own business and not having to worry about his two female friends. Absentmindedly, he walked past many people either ogling or glaring at him. He also past Tomoka and Kaidoh making out...WOH hold it right their he did just not see that. He prays that he just did not see that.

"I'm going to have nightmares for weeks now," grumbled Ryoma. Now you are wondering why he is not angry. Well it is the fact that two days ago that both of them told every that they were actually going to be boyfriend and girlfriend. That caused Eiji, Momo, Oishi, and Taka's jaws dropped, Fuji actually opened his eyes, Inui began writing something down, Tezuka simply stared, Sakuno was happy and gave her friend a hug and Ryoma almost spit his Ponta out of his mouth, but he didn't. But it's still a disturbing sight to him.

"What are you going to have nightmares about Ryoma-kun," asked Sakuno.

"Nothing to worry about," replied Ryoma. And as usual Momo, Inui and Eiji were in the bushes spying on them. Don't they have anything better to do with their lives?

"Ano, Ryoma-kun," said Sakuno.

"What," asked Ryoma. She was acting weird again, like always when they were alone with each other when Osakada disappears.

"I need to tell you something," said Sakuno, beginning to blush.

"Ah," said Ryoma, indicating he was listening and wondering what she wanted to say.

"Thank you for making those boys leave me and Tomo-chan alone," said Sakuno.

"No problem," said Ryoma, "Is that all?" The three senpai silently cheered for Sakuno, hoping that she would finally tell Ochibi how she feels about him.

"Hai," said Sakuno, somewhat disappointed, "I have to go home now, bye." Girls are weird Ryoma concluded but she was the weirdest one of all of them to him at least.

"Senpai-tachi you can come out now," said Ryoma.

"Damn, so close too," sighed Eiji.

"We'll just have to wait more I suppose," said Momo.

"It has a 69.9 chance of happening this year," concluded Inui.

"What are you talking about," asked Ryoma, clueless.

"So young, so young," said Momo. Ryoma sighed. He would never get a straight answer out of them if they didn't want to tell him.

"Oi, Echizen" said Momo, "Let's play a match."

"You on Momo-senpai," said Ryoma.

ACGOMN: This sucked somewhat I think, but tell me if you like it or not in the REVIEWS. Don't be mean either.


	2. Ryoma's Jealously

ACGOMN: Since some people told me to continue it I will. This is the last chapter for sure this time. Plus I have Prince of Tennis on my mind lately and I can't write anything for my Naruto story until I get Prince of Tennis out of my system.

I don't own Prince of Tennis. If I did I would own all the boys from Seigaku.

**Ryoma's Jealously**

Echizen Ryoma was not very happy right now. The first year in high school and on the freshman tennis team was glaring at his senpai, Fuji Syusuke, was going off somewhere. Perhaps for a very good reason. You see Ryoma wanted the other boys in the school to stop bothering to of his good friends, Ryuzaki Sakuno and Osakada Tomoka. So, Ryoga had the bright idea to let two people that Ryoma trusted to pretend to be the boyfriends of the said two girls. That resulted in the boys leaving the two girls along and Kaidoh and Tomoka to begin dating.

"Oi, Ochibi," said Eiji, "You know trying to glare a hole in Fuji's head won't work."

"Shut up, senpai," said Ryoma.

"Just because Fuji is spending time with your girlfriend to be, doesn't mean anything," said Eiji.

"One I don't care what Fuji-senpai does and Ryuzaki is not my girlfriend to be," said Ryoma, glaring at Eiji.

"Liar," said Inui, popping out of no where. "There is a 98 percent chance that you are jealous."

"I don't get jealous," snapped Ryoma.

"Oh, yeah. You remember a few years ago at the Nationals when Ryuzaki-chan met a certain other prince of tennis, Tooyama Kintarou," said Inui.

"Don't remind me of that idiot," said Ryoma.

"If I remember correctly after those onigiri fell on the floor he ate them nonetheless and even complimented her," said Inui, "There is a 85 percent chance that he still likes her. After all he does call her every weekend, according to the information I got from Osakada-chan."

"Senpai you are too meddlesome," said Ryoma, walking away.

"Nya, Ochibi don't be so mean," yelled Eiji after him.

"Che," said Ryoma, getting far away from his senpai. Unfortunately Echizen was not lucky today. He saw spotted Ryuzaki talking to Fuji. They both seemed to be laughing at something. Ryoma twitched. He wasn't jealous he told himself. He couldn't be. Think tennis, think of beating his old man, and becoming the best tennis player. Fuji-senpai better get away from Ryuzaki right now, steamed Ryoma. Of course that was all in his head. He still had a look of composure on him. Okay, Fuji-senpai isn't evil he told himself. Fuji began leaning in and Ryoma finally snapped.

_Get away from her now._ Thought Ryoma. He ran over to where they were, grabbed Sakuno's arm and dragged her away from Fuji. Fuji simply looked normal with his smiling face.

"I didn't know it would be that easy," said Fuji to himself. He got his cell phone out and dialed someone's number. "Ryoga-san it worked. It seems that Echizen did get jealous."

"See I told you Chibisuke liked Ryuzaki-chan," replied the voice of Ryoma's brother over the phone. "I told you would he get jealous."

"Ah it seems I didn't peg him as a jealous type," said Fuji.

"Now let's just hope Chibisuke got some guts to actually ask her out," said Ryoga.

"Yeah," replied Fuji.

With Ryoma still dragging Sakuno away from Fuji's clutches as Ryoma thought. Sakuno was very perplexed at why Ryoma dragged her away from Fuji-senpai. Finally, Ryoma stopped and looked directly at Fuji.

"You aren't really dating Fuji-senpai?"

"No," replied Sakuno.

"Do you like him," asked Ryoma.

"No," said Sakuno, wondering why Ryoma was asking her these questions.

"What about Tooyama?"

"He's my friend," said Sakuno, "Why are you asking all these questions?"

"No reason," replied Ryoma.

"Then why drag me away from Fuji and ask me these questions. Normally you don't ask questions unless you are interested," said Sakuno. After knowing Ryoma for three years on, she knew something was up.

"I just didn't want..." trailed off Ryoma.

"What is it Ryoma-kun," asked Sakuno. Ryoma whispered something that she didn't hear.

"What was that Ryoma-kun," asked Sakuno. Ryoma looked around making sure that no senpai were around.

"I didn't want you to forget about me if you were to go out with Fuji-senapi or Tooyama,"said Ryoma, quietly.

"Now that's just silly Ryoma-kun. I couldn't forget about you," said Sakuno.

"And why is that? I'm very mean and cold to you sometimes," said Ryoma, pointing all the times that Sakuno did something for him and he pushed her away.

"Because I know Ryoma-kun doesn't really mean it," said Sakuno, "And because I like you Ryoma-kun!"

"You like me," said Ryoma, confused. He never got any notion that she liked him. Boy, was he dense. Was that what senpai-tachi was talking about all these years? He thought they were crazy.

"You didn't notice," said Sakuno.

"Um, no," said Ryoma. "But I guess I like you too."

"ABOUT FREAKING TIME," yelled Tomoka.

"You are telling me," said Eiji. "Momo, you owe me money."

"Damn it Eiji-senpai," said Momo.

"Are you sure Ryuzaki-sensei would be alright with this," said Oishi.

"Don't worry," said Fuji, "I think she won't mind. Must call Ryoga-san about this."

"About time," mumbled Tezuka.

"I knew it. There is 100 percent chance they will get married," said Inui.

"Fssshh," said Kaidoh.

"I think this is great," said Taka.

"You were here the whole time," said Ryoma. He swore that they weren't here.

"Yes, we were quiet this time," said Inui. "Good thing you confessed to each otherwise we would had to go to plan B, made by your brother."

"What would that be senpai," asked Sakuno.

"Locking you two in the closet," grinned Momo.

"Senpai," started Ryoma, "You all better run right now."

"Aw why is that Echizen," said Fuji. Ryoma glared at his old teammates with a pissed off look on his.

"Ugh. I think we better get out of here," said Tomoka. The senpai were running, well Tezuka and Kaidoh weren't exactly running. They usually didn't spy on them, so they were calmly walking away along with Oishi and Taka. Sakuno remained clueless standing with Tomoka.

"You two finally confessed," squealed Tomoka, hugging on to her best friend. Sakuno blushed and nodded. Tomoka kept blabbing on about something, while Sakuno thought that this was all a dream. Lucky girl. Eiji, Momo, Fuji, and Inui were going to get it. Not to mention Ryoga when Ryoma saw him next. Yep, just a normal day from Ryoma and his friends.

ACGOMN: Well, that's it. Review please.


End file.
